Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 052
"Millennium Enemy 3: The Fumble of Doom", known as "Millennium Enemy 3: Monster World" in the Japanese version, is the fifty second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 7 of the tankōbon and volume 4 of the bunkoban. Yugi and his friends continue to play Monster World with Dark Bakura. In the game, they encounter a stranger, who has been attacked and decided to help him.]] Summary In the Monster World game, Jonouchi's character Joey is just after defeating the Goblin. Jonouchi and his friends and prepare to go to Zorc Castle. Dark Bakura smiles and thinks that Jonouchi should be careful; If he rolls a fumble, he will be trapped in Dark Bakura's game world. Dark Bakura thinks his opponents are trusting fools; They have no idea that this role-playing game is also a Shadow Game. Since he is the game master, he has the power to inflict any kind of punishment on the players, who have put their lives in his hands. He plans to trap his opponent's in miniatures and then take the Millennium Puzzle. Like how he has master the power of using the Millennium Ring to seal people's souls in lead miniatures, he plans to harness the unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle. Oblivious to what Dark Bakura is thinking, the players get on with the game and move their characters forward. Dark Bakura explains that they stop as they see someone lying in their path. Up in front of the characters is another figure, lying on its side. Dark Bakura explains that without coming closer, the adventurers are unable to determine if the stranger is alive or dead. He gives them the choice of checking on the stranger or moving on without helping him. The players discuss what to do. Anzu feels sorry for him and suggests that they help. Yugi is somewhat suspicious and thinks that this could be a trap. Jonouchi gets an idea and asks that they leave it to him. Jonouchi gets his character to poke the man with his sword. Dark Bakura says that this causes the stranger, who appears to be a young man to move slightly; The man looks at them and seems afraid. Jonouchi insists that he shouldn't be afraid; They are not his enemy. The stranger asks for help. He says that a monster attacked him in the forest and stole his treasure. Jonouchi gets excited upon hearing the mention of treasure. The stranger tells them that his treasure was a sword a holy sword capable of defeating Zorc, which he had been on his way to give to the hero of the village. He begs the adventurers to get back his sword and Dark Bakura asks if they respond to the man's request. flips over.]] Anzu reminds the others that a villager had told them to stay away from the forest, but Jonouchi is willing to ignore that given there is treasure involved. Yugi is suspicious again. He doesn't think it can be that this easy to find a sword capable of defeating Zorc. Since the stranger is a non-player character arranged by the Dark Master, Yugi wonders if he could be an ally or not. The group eventually make a decision and ask the man to take them to the forest. The man thanks them and leads the way. On the game board, the forest occupies the majority of a 5x5 grid. It's size isn't to scale with the character's figures. However the section of the board is flipped over, revealing a new 5x5 grid, representing a portion of the inside of the forest. Dark Bakura explains that the shadowy green leaves rise around the players and the area has a monster encounter rate of 80%. Yugi is astonished by the high encounter rate, but Dark Bakura continues and makes a Judgment Roll, resulting in a 05. This isn't good for the adventurers he says, as the closer the roll is to 00, the stronger the monsters are. Five monsters emerge from the trees, including Beega, Pokii and three unnamed. Dark Bakura says that the players attack first and must roll the dice to do so. If they roll a number under the attack rate, they manage to hit and the closer they get to 00, the more damage they inflict. Jonouchi gets ready to go first. Jonouchi rolls an 82, but since he needed 30 or less, his character falls flat on his face and fails to hit Beega. blows a hole in Beega.]] Honda goes next and rolls a 21. This is enough for his character to blow a hole in Beega, defeating it. tames Pokii.]] Yugi goes next and rolls a 25. His character is a Beast Tamer and by touching a monster, he can make it an ally. The Hand Power Brainwashing has a 50% success rate and it succeeds. Yugi's character causes two huge hands to appear around Pokii. They begin rubbing the monster and remove its evil. With that Pokii sides with the adventurers and says "Pokii!", meaning "Master I'll always be there for you!". defeats the remaining monsters.]] With three monsters left, Anzu goes next. She rolls a 00, which Dark Bakura explains is a Super Critical Hit, allowing her to use the top level magic for an apprentice magician. Anza's character performs a magical attack, "Apprentice Final Big Bang", defeating the three remaining monsters. .]] The adventurers get going, but the stranger starts laughing. He calls them the four heroes who would defy him, but now they have fallen into his trap and entered the forest of the dead, which shall be their grave. Yugi's and Jonouchi's characters look at him in surprise and Yugi's asks the man just who he is. Dark Bakura narrates that the young man's form changes and he grows before their very eyes, for he is the Dark Master Zorc. Zorc laughs that before the adventurers die they should know that there is no sword capable of defeating him. Having been deceived, Dark Bakura says that the players let their guard down, so Zorc takes the first attack. Dark Bakura rolls a Super Critical 00 and has Zorc's shadow power target Anzu. Dark Bakura shouts "Mind Doll", causing Anzu's body to collapse on the table, while her soul is transported to her miniature. Bakura thinks to himself that that is one down and with his godlike game mastering techniques he can roll Super Critical Hits whenever he wants and Yugi is next. Down on the board, Anzu awakens in her miniature and wonders where she is. Anime adaption Part of episode 25: " " of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime is based on this chapter. Although a number of changes are made.